


circular

by WattStalf



Series: soulmates [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Erika, Kadota, Walker, and Saburo all run into some confusion, where their soul mate is concerned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in this universe, polyshipping works as seen below

He's a little late getting it, but it really doesn't surprise him when he wakes up one day and sees who his soul mate is. Walker has been waiting for a while for this, and has had his worries about it, the longer it took for the name to appear. More time waiting meant more time worrying about the possibility that they aren't as compatible as fate would want him to believe, and he wasn't sure what he would do if he was stuck with a soul mate who didn't understand his particular passions.

Really, he would have been content without a soul mate, and there are plenty of two-dimensional girls out there for him to give his love to, but, since he can't escape having a soul mate, he's glad to know that, now that the wait is over, he has someone he knows he can get along with for the rest of his life.

_Erika Karisawa_ .

They've been best friends for so long that it's hard to even remember how they met, only that they've always been together, even through a lot of times that he's sure neither of them want to remember. And he already spends every day with her, and they share their interests and bond over nearly everything, so really, she's the perfect soul mate for him. Really, it all makes perfect sense, and he's excited to go see her, and see what she and their friends have to say about it.

If he's being completely honest with himself, he's had feelings for her for a long time, but he's never been comfortable admitting it to himself before now. After all, having feelings for someone before you know if they're your soul mate or not is a dangerous game, but now, he doesn't have anything to worry about.

~X~

“Great news, Yumachi!” says Erika, before he even has a chance to speak to her.

“Oh? What's that?” he asks, as if he doesn't already knows. She's beaming so much that she has to be talking about _his_ good news, and his suspicions are all but confirmed when she reaches to pull up her sleeve and show him her wrist.

Except.

_Kyohei Kadota_ .

“Can you believe it?” she asks. “Me and Dotachin are soul mates!”

Walker can only stare in disbelief as his soul mate goes on about how excited she is to find out that her soul mate is somebody else. He doesn't understand what this means, and he tugs at his sleeve to make sure his wrist is completely concealed.

~X~

“No freaking way,” is the first thing Togusa says, once he's rubbed at the name on his wrist enough to confirm that it isn't coming off, that it's definitely real.

_Walker Yumasaki_ .

“No freaking _way_!” he cries, and he isn't sure if he wants to scream or laugh or cry, and though his feelings are more conflicted than he ever would have thought there would be, a familiar feeling of disappointment wells up inside of him. He remembers the day it was announced that Ruri Hijiribe's wrist had a name on it, the day he realized that his very impossible dream would never come true.

But to think that the name he would end up with would belong to  _Walker_ , of all people! And to think that he would stare in disbelief and say to himself that there's no way in hell he would  _ever_ go along with this, only to notice that his heartbeat is irregular, and that there's a light feeling of happiness he can't explain, and as he realizes the implications of that, he groans.

~X~

Erika doesn't know why Walker looks disappointed when she shows him her wrist. She had expected him of all people to be happy for her, but he looks more upset than anything else. Is it because he doesn't like the idea of two of his close friends being involved like that? She knew that would be a possibility, but she had hoped that Walker, of all people, wouldn't turn out to be like that.

Really, if she had it her way, she thinks she would prefer it if they were all four together, but even though she's looked into that possibility, she knows it's not worth getting her hopes up over, and she's content enough knowing that she has at least one of her closest friends as her soul mate.

But now there's Walker, who seems to be hiding his sadness over the fact that she and Kadota are soul mates, and she wishes once again that it would be all four of them. As things are, she isn't sure what to say to him, but then he starts faking a smile and telling her how excited he is for the both of them.

“Have you guys talked yet?”

“No, I was waiting to see him in person today,” she says. “If you don't wanna be around for that though...”

“What makes you think that? I mean, unless _you_ don't want me around, you might wanna be alone for that, I guess.”

Yeah, she can definitely tell that something's up with him.

~X~

Kadota knows that he's got to face his friends eventually. The four of them have plans together, but he knows that once he's go to meet them, he and Saburo are going to have to have a little conversation.

_Saburo Togusa_ is written plainly on his wrist, in a place that was blank when he went to sleep the night before, and now he has to think about what that means for him and what that means for his group of friends. He doesn't think that having Saburo is a bad thing; in fact, if it weren't for a few factors, he's sure that it would be a very, very good thing.

But those factors are still in place. His group of friends, the three who have latched onto him, are a very closely knit group. Having any one of them as his soul mate would be good, considering he cares deeply for all of them, but then, the other two are left out, and so he'd always hoped that he wouldn't end up in a situation like this, and that all of them would end up with someone outside of the group.

Now, he is torn, because he can't be unhappy about Saburo, but he can't fully accept the fact that so much is going to change.

~X~

Togusa keeps tugging at his sleeve to make sure it doesn't slip up, and wonders when Walker is going to bring it up.

~X~

Erika flags down Togusa, the same as she did Walker, and asks him if he wants to hear the great news. He flinches, and she wonders why he looks almost panicked to hear her ask this. What is  _with_ her friends today?

“Uh, about what?” he asks.

“Me!” she exclaims, and she shows him her wrist. For a moment, she feels guilty for bringing it up again when Walker was clearly made uncomfortable by it, but she wants to be able to share her excitemen.

Togusa, at the very least, doesn't look as upset, and actually looks a little bit relieved for whatever reason. “Oh, that. Congratulations!” he says. He glances so quickly at Walker that it's almost unnoticeable, but she notices, and she wonders. What the hell is up with those two today?

The three of them don't say much else until Kadota finally joins them, and Erika sidles up to him with a grin. “So, Dotachin, have any special news for the group?” she asks, grinning.  
“Huh?!” He's visibly taken aback by that, but instead of responding to her, he turns his attention to Togusa. “Did you tell them already?”

“Tell that what?” he asks, and once again gives Walker the quickest look, his face going red. “I mean, what are you talking about? I don't have any news, it's you and Erika that have news!”

“Me and Erika? Why would me and Erika...?”

All the while, Walker is strangely and uncharacteristically silent. Erika can't stand everyone acting so weird like this, and she finally says, “Come on, are you my soul mate or not?!”

“Who? Me?” Kadota blinks. “Uh, no, I don't...Saburo?”

“Don't make this about me!”

“But I thought we were...”

“You thought _we_ were?” asks Togusa. “But I...” Slowly, he pulls up his sleeve.

“No way! Why do you have...when I've got...look,” says Kadota, pulling up his sleeve as well.

“So _that's_ why you're acting so weird,” says Erika, looking contemplative. “But, see, I've got Dotachin...Yumachi! Show me your wrist!” Without waiting for him to do so, she lunges and pulls up his sleeve to reveal her own name, and she cackles, applauding.

“What the hell is going on?” Togusa says, looking between the three of them.

“We're _all_ soul mates!” Erika exclaims. “I read about this a few times before, if a group of people have names that don't match up exactly, if they kinda go in a circle...that's what it means. It used to be really rare, but it's happening more and more often...still, I never thought it would happen to _us_! I mean, I _hoped_ , but wow!”

“Well, I'll be damned,” Kadota says, shaking his head.

“That's really true, huh?” says Togusa, a hesitant smile forming.

Walker, on the other hand, seems completely cured by this. “Oh, man, this is so awesome! You know, I was really excited to get you, Erika, and I was so weirded out when I saw you didn't have me, but you know what? I was happiest cos I thought if we had each other, our friend group wouldn't change!”

“I don't think any of us wanted things to change too much,” she replies. “I was happy, thinking I had Dotachin, but I would have been just as happy with any of you, and it always made me a little sad, thinking about you guys with other people.”

She's met with more questions about how a relationship with four soul mates is supposed to work, and how it happens, and where they're supposed to go from here, but it's clear that everyone is relieved to learn that their group will stay together, no matter what happens, and that they're bound together by more than just their friendship now. Though, of course, they know that their friendship was already a strong enough bond on its own.

 


End file.
